The invention is in the field of thin films. The invention particularly concerns angle physical vapor deposition (APVD) processes and nano-structures formed by APVD, including modified GLAD processes.
Glancing angle deposition (GLAD) is a recent technology that permits the deposition of complex shapes and structures that may be, for example, incorporated into microelectronic and micromechanical devices. In conventional GLAD processes, controlled isolated columnar structures having simple or complex shapes are formed upon a substrate. Columnar, as used herein, includes a variety of generally elongated, isolated shapes. Complex shapes achieved with a material by GLAD, for example, have included rods, triangles and spring-like structures.
The GLAD process is a fabrication process using thin-film deposition, by sputtering. Controlled movements of the substrate upon which a nano-structure is being formed combined with an oblique angular vapor flux produce a variety of shapes for the nano-structure material. A particular routine of computer controlled substrate movements during deposition will create a certain shape. A different set of computer-controlled movements during deposition will create different shapes. Movements include variable rotation of the substrate, and variable inclination of the substrate relative to the target.
Much early research has been devoted to the variation of the shapes achieved during deposition. Shapes are almost as wide-ranging in the discussion and research of GLAD as potential applications, which include optoelectronics and micromechanical devices. Research has focused on the incorporation of a discontinuous GLAD nano-columnar structure as being independently beneficial based solely upon the shape and the isolated nature of the resultant nano-columnar structures. There remains a need in the art for regularly structured films and for the extension of the APVD and GLAD processes.
The invention concerns co-deposited films with nano-columnar structures. A film of the invention is formed upon a substrate, and includes a nano-columnar structure of a first material and a co-deposited second material.